I Can Barely Breath
by We love us
Summary: A new story...just riddled with sexual tension and moping with (requited) feelings. They're both blind when it comes to each other, wanting to make each other happy and totally blind. That's how their love is here. *rolls eyes*
1. part i

_Um, um..…yeah, not sure. Not a one-shot but…..not sure if I should continue or not. _o3o _And waay OOC Himeko / Chikane...maybe. ;D_

_**I Can Barely Breath  
**_**part i**

Chikane sat up, her eyes gazing in the dark room as she tried to steady her breathing. The heat that flowed through her body make her nightwear stick to her, and her dry throat was crying out with thirst. But the hunger haunted her the most. She stole a glance at the still body beside her, curled as if searching for warmth since the blanket had slipped off and taken residence on the floor in a heap.

Any breath she had left escaped in a whoosh at the sight before, gone was the innocent look Himeko carried and laid there a provocative, young woman. Her shorts were hitched high, showing her lithe thighs, firm and fleshy - going to a v position that drew her gaze to the apex of her thighs. And a whimper wanted to crawl out of her mouth at the small, dark wet patch there. The urge to see if Himeko was as wet as she looked was tempting that her hand was already laid on the thigh she had been looking at, and she squeezed, her breathing ragged with desire. Himeko's thigh was firm and fleshy enough that she imagined herself tasting Himeko, gripping on her thighs to hold her down as Himeko cried out for more, thrusting her hips upwards.

She wanted to stop her hand, but there was an invisible force behind it that whatever her mind told her heart, it wouldn't listen. And Chikane watched dazedly as her fingers drew small, soothing circles on Himeko's inner thigh. She could feel the heat emanating from her friend's most sacred place and wanted to stop her movements from escalating. Yet, her hand stubbornly continued, drawing closer and closer to the wet heat.

And then Chikane froze when the barest of moans came from Himeko, it was long and low - different from her usual innocently-pitched voice. The thin self control she had disappeared at the sound, it was clear Himeko wanted a touch, conscious or not. And she knew how frustrating it was not to get release after a _very_ good dream - dreams she had many starring Himeko and this bedroom. _But, after this, you go to sleep and the morning, pretend nothing happened about what you did to poor Himeko when she was asleep._ She promised herself, knowing she was treading on a thin line here. If…Himeko awoke, she was sure their friendship would be over in an instant. And that was one thing she could not take.

Her hand hesitated at the thought, to lose her friend over lust for release…or to take care of her friend's frustration. The way her heart suggested to her mind was winning. Chikane let out a shuddering sigh of delight as her hand pushed aside the shorts and made contact with the center of wet panties. They were slick with Himeko's juices, rubbing smoothly over her friend's sex as Himeko rocked her hips up in her sleep, her face contorted in distress.

Agile fingers ventured under the wet lace, the bare contact between Himeko's sex and her fingers sent an overwhelming sensation through her body. Her dry throat became much dried, more thirsty and made the hunger more apparent. A hunger she was desperately trying to suppress. A hunger that was growing with the longing that rested in the deepest recesses of her mind and heart.

Himeko's hips kept thrusting in an erratic way, her breathing labored and heavy. The very air around them was hot and sweat perspired on their skin.

Chikane couldn't deny how much she was affected by how wanton Himeko looked. The sweat on her skin gleamed in the dim light offered from the moon streaming past the semi-transparent curtains, her body writhed for a touch, someone's touch in reality than in her dreams. Her hand slid fully under Himeko's panties, cupping her wet hot sex as it pulsed and fluttered at her faint touch.

The lubricant was slippery as she thought, copious and drenching her hand in seconds as the moments passed by. Chikane's fingers went on a small journey to find the sensitive bud, discovering it cloaked and her fingers coaxed it come out. Rubbing and jabbing around the sensitive area, Chikane felt a brief sense of pride when Himeko whimpered in relief as the tips of her fingers slid over the pulsating bud. The heel of her palm grounded onto the quivering area of Himeko's heat, where the very source of her wetness came from. Chikane's fingers trailed away from her friend's clit, finding interest in dipping past the soaked folds of her sex.

Chikane felt a jolt, the contractions that pulled her fingers in deeper. And she was thrusting slowly, not wanting to wake Himeko up with her actions. Each thrust put her fingers in more deeper until she hit a barrier. Cold water doused her mind from its cloudy lust, she pulled her fingers out, ignoring the pleading cry that came out from Himeko's mouth and looked at her soaked hand in self-disdain. She was disgusted with herself, forcing herself on innocent Himeko like that…she shook her head, deciding that a cold shower will do for now.

Chikane gave one last glance at the sleeping Himeko, who was still searching for her touch. And something in her heart pleaded for her to go back, to take her into her arms and never let her go. But she burned those thoughts away and headed off the shower the lust that still burned her body even as shame ate away at her consciousness.

**-x-**

Himeko awoke to the sound of a shower turning on and then flushed as vivid imagery of her dreams flashed through her mind. She was wet, she pressed her thighs tightly together and an embarrassing sound was made. Gods, she felt like crawling in a hole. Himeko sighed, maybe a little release wouldn't hurt, besides… her friend was in the shower and she took long showers.

Her hand slipped under the band of her panties, fingers finding themselves coated in wetness as she circled her throbbing clit. Her back arched and sweat dotted her forehead. She pinched her nipple with her other hand, feeling like she was approaching her orgasm but something wasn't right - it wasn't her own touch she needed, but Chikane's - the only one she loved. She ached for her friend's touch, needing the contact as much as her breathing in oxygen.

"Oh…Chikane..!" She breathlessly cried out, imagining Chikane's eyes hungrily eyeing her body as she searched for release by touching herself. Her fingers rubbed harder, feeling the contractions getting shorter intervals as she kept up the fast pace. But the friction wasn't there, her hand was too wet and heated to fully bring herself the brink. And it frustrated Himeko to no ends, her breast continued to swell, ready to cry out at the impending release so close yet so out of reach.

_I can't take it anymore - I need her. Now!_ She thought, already taking off her shorts and soaked panties and tank top as she headed towards the bathroom. Her breath was ragged with desire when she opened the door, she was expecting steam but found a naked Chikane shivering on the tub floor, hugging herself. A pang of sadness hit Himeko, that she forgot her nakedness and need and went to hold the trembling Himemiya in her arms. Chikane tensed but relaxed after a few moments, her dark, wet mane tickled Himeko's shoulder when she leaned her head down to rest there.

Then it shook her, Chikane was naked in her arms…wet from the shower and cold, no wonder why she was shivering. Himeko stood up, grabbing a towel that was nearby and wrapped Chikane back into her arms. She almost swooned when her friend hugged her back. _She's so soft, like a teddy bear._ Himeko thought, tightening the embrace and led the Himemiya to the bedroom and to her bed.

"Are you alright, Chikane-chan…?"

She pushed Chikane to lie on the bed and then snuggled up to her, loving the warmth that started the emanate from her friend's body.

"I'm s-sorry, Himeko…." Chikane started to sob, her body trembled violently as her hand clutched at Himeko's bare shoulders. Himeko only frowned, confused by her friend's reactions and wondered what could bother her so deeply. And a bit turned on, she felt shamed.

"Chikane-chan, whatever you did, needs no apology." Himeko spoke softly, rubbing Chikane's slick arms soothingly.

Then, oceanic eyes burned into her, making her feel alive and exhilarated than moments ago. Himeko bit her lip in contemplation, her hand trailed down Chikane's arm to grab her immobile hand. "Chikane… I-" She couldn't say, it didn't feel right. Not now.

Maybe never. Because Chikane wouldn't love someone like her.


	2. part ii

_I also need to mention.. I don't KnM. *shy grin* (If I did, it would be smut-tastic and not so angsty and no damn Mecha or Souma - just girls. :P)_

_**I Can Barely Breath  
**_**part ii**

Chikane could feel Himeko snuggle against her some more, her hair tickling along her arms. The Himemiya sighed, reigning in the desire that swelled within her, sometimes she wondered if Himeko knew what she was doing - and how she affected her. Caressing the smooth skin of her beloved, Chikane felt a warmth swell up in her chest as she gazed at Himeko's face. The pouty lips, her cute-button nose and her eyes were such an amazing color that it fit with her gentle personality. With the mishap last night, she vowed not to let Himeko see her that vulnerable again or to let such urges control her.

But she remembered how Himeko felt, how wet she was. How hot her sex was inside…the image of Himeko's wetness gleaming on her fingers haunted her the most. And she wondered how she was going to get over her friend.

"C-Chikane…" The breathy whisper of her name sent a chill down her spine, hot puffs of air hit the side of her neck and Chikane inwardly groaned. Himeko was becoming awfully feisty in her sleep now and it was wearing her resolve down. Himeko's hands that were once immobile, gripped the bottom of her shirt, tugging it down until her cleavage was in sight. Chikane swallowed the lump in her throat, heavily breathing in air but it did nothing to cool the heat in her body. The hunger she buried was urging her to wake Himeko up and take her to the bedroom, to engage in activities that required just the bed and themselves.

Then, with a sigh, Chikane looped her arms under Himeko, carrying her to the bedroom where she could rest. Himeko whimpered, brushing her lips against the racing pulse of her neck and she just about jumped Himeko.

"Himeko…" She looked down at her beloved, feeling a tenderness that took her breath away. "You drive me crazy, how am I suppose to keep my distance when you just keep getting closer…" She cupped Himeko's cheek, the skin smooth and soft beneath her touch - she froze when eyes stared at her, blazing with an intensity that made her squirm.

"Did I wake you, Himeko?" Chikane murmured, stroking her fingers along Himeko's delicate jawline as she gazed down at Himeko, who shook her head.

Arms slithered around her waist to pull her full body weight down atop of Himeko's, their legs intertwined, bodies melding together like lost puzzles finally finding where they belonged. A lump formed in her throat, Chikane couldn't begin the describe how _right_ it felt to be like this with Himeko. Maybe if she dreamed…Himeko would be hers.

"No, you didn't." Himeko whispered against the hollow of her neck, her nose nuzzling it slightly. Chikane spread her legs, widening Himeko's also so she could fit more comfortably between and slowly dropped her hips to push them against Himeko's pelvis. The petite blonde shuddered, her hands gripped Chikane's hips, her expression hesitant but her eyes were dilated, dark and lustful. Chikane shook her head, pressing down more and ignored the breathy gasp that escaped past Himeko's lips and the need that burned through her body at the sound.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" She gazed into amethyst eyes, not daring to stray anywhere else. Especially her lips, soft-looking, Chikane bit back the urge to check to confirm if they tasted sweet as she imagined.

Himeko's legs wrapped around her waist in response and tightened them, making sure that there was no space between their lower halves whatsoever. And it felt amazing, but Chikane contained the moan wanting to burst out. Chikane rested her head on Himeko's ample chest, hearing the faint thumps of her heartbeats through the thin shirt she adorned. And she wanted to rid of how good it felt to have Himeko's legs wrapped around her waist, her short tank top left her midriff exposed and she could feel their skin contact. The feeling of skin upon skin, no matter where it was, felt great.

"You're not heavy at all, Chikane-chan..." Himeko whispered near her ear, hot spurts of breath hitting the sensitive shell. Chikane shivered at the smooth tone Himeko's voice had taken on, it was stroking her arousal higher. Feeling the strain put on her arms to keep her upper body elevated, Chikane finally relented, collapsing on top of Himeko.

Their chests pressed against each other, sending a frisson of delight down her spine and Chikane tampered down the urge to grind into Himeko until they released, crying out in pleasure. Yet she couldn't allow herself to let it take that path. So she allowed herself to drift off, feeling the fatigue weigh her down. And Himeko followed her.

**-x-**

_Short chapter this time. ^^ Simply because I couldn't think of anything else to write... just for next chapter, I'm not one to write super long chapters. I wish I could but I get distracted so easily. XD_


End file.
